Juste pour un rêve
by RoseTurquoise
Summary: Ce titre de fanfiction est le pire titre qu'on puisse donner à une fic XD on dirait une chanson de Céline Dion, sérieux x') Bref au programme : du yuri, Hagane Miku, Rin Kagamine :)


**Bonjour la compagnie !**

**Depuis pas mal de temps, j'ai très envie d'écrire une fic sur Hagane Miku... je l'adore trop trop trop x3**

**Et comme j'ai du mal à me séparer de ma formule "yaoï/yuri", ce sera bien entendu un yuri :D**

**Mais j'appellerai plutôt cette fic par le nom "d'essai" : car c'est la première fois que je décide d'écrire du yuri HAAARD (TwT)... (d'ailleurs, vous sentez bien la nigga qui met des bouches de chat dans ses smileys... et vous vous dites que ça va être pourri... et si c'est le cas, dites-le moi, et je supprimerai cette purge du fantastique site de ;3)**

**Pour le premier chapitre, je pense pas que ça va aller très loin dans... le-le-le-le-le... LE CUL ! (Traduction de ce bégaiement orthographique : _"je refuse d'écrire la partie hard en mode pervers psychopathe, O.K. ?"_) (...en fait, c'est exactement l'impression que vous avez dû avoir, là O.O")**

**J'ai aussi un peu peur que l'histoire ne s'enchaîne trop vite (=w=) ...ah là là...**

**Bonne lecture ^^" (je l'espère de tout coeur)**

**WARNING :**** un peu de yuri par çiiiii, et un peu de yuri par làààà, en plein dans votre homophobiiiie, et voili voilààààà...**

**DISCLAIMERS :**

**- Moi peu avoir modifié quelques détails dans fic pour rendre fic plus réaliste :3**

**- Stars du logiciel Vocaloid et dérivés d'eux pas appartenir à moi**

**- Invention du yuri pas appartenir moi **(au cas où vous seriez capables de m'accuser de m'approprier l'invention même du yuri, fourbes que vous êtes ! ToT)

* * *

C'était par une nuit de nouvelle lune. Il était 3 heures du matin, mais une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se risquait tout de même à fouler du pied l'asphalte de Tokyo, avec un projet bien précis en tête.

Arrivée devant la porte de ce qui semblait être une boîte de nuit, elle eut un moment de profonde réflexion. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Ses mains tremblaient quelque peu.

"Bon sang, je suis vraiment malade...", se répéta-t-elle, la boule au ventre.

Mais elle releva la tête avec force pour fixer la porte.

"Calme-toi... sinon, rien ne marchera. Elle est beaucoup trop intimidante ; il me faudra donc lui montrer que je ne suis pas aussi facile à décontenancer", se dit-elle, en tremblant malgré tout des mains.

Elle poussa la porte du bâtiment, en tentant de calmer sa nervosité et de remplir son esprit de fermeté et de confiance.

- Hep, jeune fille, quel âge as-tu ? l'interpela le garde lorsqu'il vit sa frêle silhouette franchir l'intérieur du comptoir.

- J'ai eu 18 ans hier, répondit-elle avec un sourire mi-crispé, mi-narquois, tandis que la porte se referma sur elle dans un bruit sourd et métallique.

Le garde eut une moue désapprobatrice mais le sourire de cette jeune inconnue lui parut assez flippant pour une gamine... impression qui était renforcée par la semi-obscurité de la boîte.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais ne te plains pas, répondit-il en se regardant les ongles, pris d'un soudain intérêt pour la manucure.

Sans dire un mot, la blondinette passa dans le couloir presque plongé dans la pénombre qui menait à la piste de danse, avec les tables, les chaises, le bar... et celle qui ne savait pas encore que la blonde avait réuni tout son courage pour venir ici... **pour elle.**

Elle atteignit enfin la deuxième porte qui menait à la piste, sans jeter un seul coup d'oeil aux regards pervers que lui jetèrent quelques femmes avec des tatouages de crânes sur les deux bras. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la petite blonde ne s'était pas trompée de boîte de nuit : une boîte fréquentée à 100 % par le sexe féminin, et des signes sataniques dessinés avec une certaine esthétique sur les murs (et sur le corps des plus téméraires).

C'était une boîte de nuit fréquentée exclusivement par des fans de hard-metal (et de tout ce qui s'y rapprochait), des droguées, des alcooliques, des dépressives... et aussi des prostituées lesbiennes.

Notre blondinette était venue pour l'une d'entre elles, précisément.

Elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite la porte, plongée dans une sorte de flash-back...

**Le flash-back, donc...**

Lors d'une nuit où elle était sortie tard du boulot et qu'elle avait décidé d'emprunter un chemin différent pour rentrer, elle avait aperçue cette jeune femme aux longues couettes d'un gris d'acier, avec ces vêtements qui semblait avoir été volontairement déchirés, ce qui lui donnait un côté plutôt classe... mais ce que la blonde retenait en grande partie de cette scène, c'était **ce regard**. Un regard désabusé, perçant, méprisant, intense. Elle avait cru sentir son coeur faire 100 battements en une seconde !

De retour chez elle, elle s'était allongée sur le lit, bras et jambes bien écartés, les yeux rivés au plafond... puis au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, elle se posait de plus en plus de questions sur cette femme qu'elle avait aperçue toute seule dans la rue, avec une bouteille de sake à la main, le pas traînant.

Le lendemain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle voulait la voir de nouveau, lui parler, en savoir un peu plus sur elle...

Le surlendemain, elle alla se renseigner à son sujet, en interrogeant des personnes dans la rue où elle l'avait aperçue.

C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit qu'elle se nommait "Miku Hagane", qu'elle avait 19 ans, qu'elle se logeait dans une boîte de nuit et qu'elle payait ses factures en nature à la patronne de la boîte, qu'elle fréquentait d'autres "filles de mauvaise vie" comme elle, qu'elle était la cousine de la star Miku Hatsune et enfin, qu'elle était payée de temps en temps pour chanter du metal.

Ayant assemblé toutes ses informations, elle se demanda si cela ne rendait pas cette "Miku" dépressive, de temps en temps. "Comme j'aimerais la consoler !", s'était-elle exclamé tout haut, en rentrant chez elle. "Cela ne doit pas être une vie si enviable que ça, tout de même... elle doit sûrement avoir un gros soucis d'argent... a-t-elle au moins des parents ?"...

Fatiguée, elle s'était allongée sur le lit, et se laissa guider par le sommeil...

Et elle rêva de voir Miku Hagane devant elle, le visage sans expressions. La blonde, sans réfléchir, la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux argentés, en pleurant abondamment. Puis elle l'embrassa, et fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos, tandis que Miku lui rendit sa caresse mais en faisant glisser ses mains plus bas encore, ce qui mit de suite le rouge aux joues à la petite blondinette. Elle voulut se défaire, troublée par cet échange nouveau pour elle qui n'avait jamais fréquenté ni de garçons ni de filles (sûrement dû à l'innocence qui se dégageait d'elle, et qui maintenait les autres en place). Miku la retint, l'embrassa violemment. Puis elle tint le visage de la blonde dans sa paume un instant, et la regarda droit dans les yeux, avec intensité. Puis, sans crier gare, elle força l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue, et y parvint sans difficultés, tant la blonde avait du mal à réagir à temps. Cette dernière en effet ne savait quoi faire, étant donné la vigueur avec laquelle Miku la retenait près d'elle, tout contre son corps. Miku fit jouer la langue de la blondinette avec la sienne, doucement, comme si elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer pour sa toute première caresse. La blonde éprouva un vif plaisir à se laisser embrasser de cette façon par cette femme qu'elle souhaitait à tout prix rencontrer en vrai, en vain. Miku cessa au bout d'un moment, ce qui déçut la blonde qui aurait voulu faire durer ce moment... et dire que c'était sa première fois !

"Aide-moi", crut-elle entendre avant de se réveiller.

La nuit n'était pas encore finie.

"Oh, non... je ne vais pas pouvoir me rendormir", grommela-t-elle.

Et elle se leva pour se faire un thé, tout en repensant à son rêve.

**Fin du flash-back :)**

...Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de se rendre à cette boîte.

Elle voulait à tout prix continuer son rêve. Et elle comptait s'approprier le coeur de cette femme à qui elle n'a jamais parlé mais qui l'attendait, sans le savoir.

Mais elle savait que vu sa timidité, cela ne sera pas facile... d'autant plus que la vraie Miku Hagane ne se laissera pas toucher aussi facilement.

- Tiens, tu serais pas Rin Kagamine, toi ? l'apostropha une des femmes du couloir qui se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait, plantée devant l'entrée de la salle de dancefloor.

- Euh..., fit Rin. Oui, c'est... c'est moi, Rin Kagamine.

La femme lui lança un regard narquois, trouvant un côté comique à la présence de cette fille dans un endroit pareil.

Rin se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, ne voulant pas supporter ce regard plus longtemps, ayant peur de perdre tout le courage qu'elle avait accumuler pour venir jusqu'ici. Elle entra donc dans la salle.

* * *

**Mon Dieu, je devrais classer cette fic dans le rating "K" X'DD**

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est assez puritain, comme texte... mais j'avais besoin d'écrire x') et si vous regardez What The Cut, vous saurez que lorsqu'un internaute se fourre quelque chose dans la tête (ou ailleurs...), rien ni personne ne l'arrête (uwu)**

**Oserais-je écrire "hope you liked it" ? =D (Ah ben zut, c'est fait...)**


End file.
